


Not lying about love

by SnowHoeKaiKBob



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Famous Harry, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles is Whipped, I wrote this months ago, M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Student Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik & Harry Styles Friendship, harry is in a band with liam zayn and niall, hes in college, im too lazy to edit it, not technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowHoeKaiKBob/pseuds/SnowHoeKaiKBob
Summary: "I'm not lying Niall. Is it really that hard to believe I have a boyfriend?"Niall groans for the hundredth time that night, "Yes! You're with us half the fucking time there's no way you've met someone and we couldn't have known."Harry rolls his eyes, "Niall, I'm really not a liar, you know this," he crawls underneath his covers as he continues, "plus I've known them a lot longer than I've known you.""I know you're lying to me, styles.”OrThe band doesn't believe Harry when he says he has a boyfriend. Ft Louis as a college student who just didn't want to have to deal with the bandmates he hears about constantly.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan & Zayn Malik & Liam Payne & Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Not lying about love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey besties
> 
> Ive had this one sitting in my notes for months so i thought id just post it (:
> 
> I havent edited it since i wrote it so please ignore any mistakes lmao <3
> 
> hope u enjoy whatever this is

Harry wasn't a liar. Well, not always atleast. Sure he told a few lies in his life, like how he was the one who stole Niall's chocolate the other day, or how he was the one who accidentally spilt tea on the couch that one time. But he didn't like lying, it just wasn't something he found necessary. So he doesn't know why he gets called a liar, because he really isn't one.

"You're a fucking liar, styles."

Harry rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he leant back against the couch. He chooses to stay silent rather than reply back to Niall, sick of having this conversation every other day.

Liam, bless him, eventually speaks up after a few moments of silence. "Can we just get going now? We have to get to the tour bus soon."

Harry suppresses a smile, happy to have gotten out of the conversation, and finally stood up. He meets Niall's eyes and cant help but laugh at his narrowed eyes directed at him.

He follows behind Liam and Zayn as Niall walks beside him, and he chooses to ignore Niall staring into the side of his head. He pulls his phone out of his pocket smiling at the message from over an hour ago, tilting it slightly so niall can't see. He knows that Niall is leaning over slightly, but he just turns off his phone and give Niall a smirk. Niall just narrows his eyes once again, and walks forwards to join Liam and Zayn.

"Zayn, Harry is hiding stuff from us." Niall complains as he shoves his way between the two men.

The two men just ignore him, continuing their conversation around him. Niall just groans and starts to continuously bump into them both.

Zayn eventually sighs after a few minutes of torture, rolling his eyes, "mate you're just jealous that he has someone and you don't" but Harry knows Zayn doesn't actually believe him, and just wanted Niall to shut up. He silently thanks him for it anyways.

~~

Harry has a tiny teddy bear, the size of his hand at most. It's blue, with a tiny L&H stitched over its heart. In reality, he knows some people find those kinds of gifts cringe, but just the thought of it makes him smile. He never really goes without it, and it's with him whenever they're in the privacy of the tour bus or a hotel room.

"I know you're even lying about that bear Harold. Don't think I didn't see it at the last city we were in."

Harry closes his eyes and chooses to ignore Niall, only muttering a 'don't call me harold,' as he turns his back to him and finally settles into his bed.

Niall, of course, continues anyways. "I'm sure I saw a bear just like that in, what was it? Sydney? Yeah I'm sure I did." 

"Niall I'm sure there can be many bears just like this one out there, but this one means a lot to me."

Niall just lets out a snort, staying quiet for a moment as they both listen to Liams soft snores from one of the bottom bunks

"You've said that for ages now, H, yet you never give us a proper reason for it."

Harry wants to choke him with a pillow right now, and if it wasn't for the concert they have tomorrow, he would've done it.

"I have told you, multiple times, Niall. It's from my boyfriend. Also, how could it possible be from Sydney when I've had this for atleast a year now, and we were in Sydney 2 months ago?”

Niall finally shuts up, mumbling a quiet 'stupid bear' before turning around and finally deciding to go to sleep.

Harry just smiles to himself at his success of getting rid of Niall, and reaches his hand out and clutches the blue bear in his hand, a soft smile on his face.

~~

One day on their two day break before another concert, he comes back with a hickey. 

Normally Harry made sure there were no visible marks on him, but he'd been busy for the past week and he wasn't complaining at the time. He doesn't really care, he knows it can be covered up easily, and he's kind of proud of it if he's being honest. 

Harry would love to prove the band wrong, but well, meeting the boys is kind of out of the picture. He's sure it would happen one day, and then finally Niall would stop being so dramatic all the time, however its not really up to him when they finally get to meet.

Harry almost groans at the scandalised gasp that comes from Niall when he sits next to him on the couch.

"Harold."

"Don't call me that, you know this Niall." Harry mutters, choosing to ignore the accusatory tone in Niall's voice.

He barely flinches as Niall's cold finger reaches to poke at the darkened spot at his neck, already used to Niall getting into his personal space every day.

"See! You didn't even react, that's fake."

Even Liam, seated on the other side of the room, scoffs at that, "really mate? You think he went and drew that on himself? To prove to you," he pauses to exchange a glance with Harry in bewilderment, "that he has a boyfriend?"

"I'm telling you Liam! Come look at it."

"It looks perfectly fine to me," Liam says simply, not bothering to stand up as he glances back down at his phone. Harry has never been so thankful for Liam being as done with Niall's idiocy as the rest of them.

Niall just groans, pointing an accusatory finger towards Harry, "I know that mark is fake harold!" He stands up, ignoring Harry's protest of 'dont call me that.' "I have seen enough of those in my lifetime to know."

The room falls into silence, before Zayn spits out a laugh, "you sure mate?"

"Shut up Zayn," Niall mumbles, but makes his way towards the exit, turning to Harry in the last moment, "I'm watching you Harold."

"Jesus Christ Niall I said-"  
~~

Boo <3  
-I love ur fans wtf  
-look  
-boo <3 sent an attachment  
-it's you as a frog  
-wait can I be the princess then  
-nvm you'd be more fit as the princess

Harry giggles, typing out a quick reply to the texts, ignoring Niall who was entering the room. He can't help himself, and he knows it's obvious in interviews recently whenever he smiles or laughs at his phone, but to him, anything his boyfriend says is the funniest thing. He waits patiently as the next replies come through, pretending he doesn't notice Niall coming up behind him.

Boo <3  
-I want a hairstylist  
-why tf u can have someone do ur hair  
-yet I'm stuck struggling just to style mine  
-boo <3 sent an attachment  
-look at me im a wreck

Harry can't help but let a fond smile form on his face, dropping his phone onto the couch, just as Niall reaches over his shoulder to grab it. He ignores Niall's squawk of protest, and turns the phone off.

"Really Niall?"

"Come on H I want to know what you're hiding."

Harry rolls his eyes, holding his phone in his hand as more messages come through. "I'm not actually hiding anything, I've told you it's my boyfriend."

Niall scoffs, "yet we, your bestfriends, haven't met him? Yeah right, mate."

Harry turns his phone slightly, angling it so he can see the messages coming through without Niall seeing.

Boo <3  
-bitch  
-kidding love you  
-but reply to meeee  
-I'm bored  
-and my hair is still a mess

Harry smiles again, but doesn't make an attempt to type out a reply, with Niall standing behind him still, watching his every move.

"Harold."

"Niall. And don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because Niall."

"You're so boring."

"And yet you're still here." Harry catches sight of Zayn walking past, and smiles. "I'm sure Zayn would love your company right now Niall. Why don't you go discuss my boyfriend with him? Trade theories or something."

Harry laughs as Niall takes off after Zayn, without a glance back. He lets out a louder laugh at Zayn's protests echoing down the hall.

—

"Can you guys just go?" Harry sighs, flopping down onto his bed. "We've been together for the past two weeks, I'd like some time to myself."

Niall scoffs, "sure H, just because you want to wank doesn't mean you have to kick us out." He continues, kicking his shoes off and falling down onto the couch, "you were barely even present during those two weeks, always on your phone talking to your 'boyfriend'"

Zayn shrugs, moving Niall's legs over so he and Liam can both sit down on the couch, "I mean, he's not wrong. Plus, these past two weeks have been us doing tour stuff so we didn't really get to hang out."

Liams nods in agreement, reaching over to flick the tv on. Harry groans, "guys, come on. You're just going to take up room and watch the telly. You can do that in your room."

Niall shakes his head, "nope, sorry harold, we're going to be annoying you until tomorrow for final rehearsal."

Harry groans, and takes his phone out to quickly send a message, shouting in protest as Liam takes it out of his hands, putting it on the table. He sends a glare towards the 3 boys, reaching to pick it back up. 

“Mate, we’re not gonna let you on it,” Zayn shrugs, pulling Harry back onto the couch, “spend time with us and socialise.”

Harry sighs, and stares at the tv, trying to ignore the situation thats likely to occur, as well as nialls curious eyes set on him.

—

Harry jumps as the front door suddenly bangs open, groaning at the figure walking through, too invested in his phone to look up.

"Babe do you know if that Taylor Swift scandal thing is real? I mean you'd know right?" Louis mumbles for a few moments as he flicks through his phone, “didn’t you tell me she was-“

He freezes suddenly at the multiple pairs of eyes staring at him.

Silence fills the room, no one moving.

"Uhh, surprise?" Harry manages to get out eventually, standing up from his spot next to Zayn on the couch. He sends apologetic eyes towards Louis who just sighs at him.

"Well harold, no better than time to do it then I suppose?"

"Actually he doesn't like that na-"

Niall is cut off however, by Harry letting out a loud laugh, a bright smile covering his face. He walks towards Louis, pressing a small kiss to his forehead as he reaches him, which Louis sighs at below him. He rests his arm comfortably around his shoulders, and turns back towards the other boys.

Niall looks between the two of them, his mouth wide open. "But- but you-"

Zayn lets out a laugh, "Damn H, you actually weren't a liar."

Liam nods next to him, a small smile on his face, though Harry can tell he's still confused by the way his eyes keep flicking between the two of them.

Louis tilting his head to the side as he narrows his eyes, "Harold."

Harry can't hell the sheepish grin that forms, "yes boo?"

"You told them." 

Harry pouts, turning Louis slightly so he looks at him. "I mean, I guess I did, but it's not like they believed me."

"Well I wouldn't have believed you either babe."

"Heyyyyy." Harry mumbles out, feigning offence, although the smile that forms on his face afterwards betrays him.

Louis just laughs at him and pressed a kiss to his jaw, before turning back towards the boys staring at them silently. "Well mates, I'm most certainly real. I'm Louis, this idiots boyfriend" He jabs a thumb towards Harry.

Niall remains silent, still staring between the two of them, as Liam and Zayn step towards the shorter boy.

"Well, nice to meet ya Bro." Zayn says simply, "even though we didn't really believe him, we can tell how whipped he is already."

Louis simply grins, "trust me, I know." He pulls away from Harry, ignoring his protests, and pulls out his phone out, leaning close to Zayn. "You wanna see all the times-"

"Now hold the fuck on."

Louis quietens, turning to Niall who was still staring between him and Harry. He hears Harry sigh behind him, as he steps closer to rest a hand on his waist.

"What Niall?" Harry says, exasperated, as he brings his other arm over Louis' shoulder, "still don't believe I have a boyfriend?"

Niall narrows his eyes at him, but Louis doesn't miss the way his eyes flicker to Harry's hands resting on him.

Louis laughed, "you're right. I'm actually a paid actor. Harry paid me to walk in here as you guys were here and pretend to be his boyfriend." He tries not to laugh as he sees Niall's face brighten up at the idea of being correct, and continues, "See, I'm not even gay, I'm actually straight."

"Ah-huh! See I told you harold-"

"Harold?" Louis grins, releasing himself from Harry's hold, to step next to Niall. "I guess Niall was right, you are a single man."

Harry groans, but a small smile remains on his face even as he complains, "Boo come on, I tried telling him-"

Louis laughed, "I know, I know. I was just kidding babe."

He turns back to Niall, who had been watching the conversation with narrowed eyes, "you're wrong."

Niall tilts his head, "but you just-"

"Mate, just drop it, admit you were wrong this whole time," Liam speaks up from beside Harry, "they seem legit to me."

Niall turns his narrowed eyes towards Liam, "no one asked you, Leeyum." He scoffs, "plus, all they've done is hold eachother it's not like-" he trails off as he watches Harry walk towards Louis, pulling him close.

Louis narrows his eyes, beginning to speak in a hushed voice "Harold, dont you-" he cuts off, as Harry presses his lips to his own, and lets out a small sigh as Harry's lips move against his. He pulls back briefly to mumble, "actually, I don't mind, lets continue."

Harry pulls back when Louis leans in, turning to Niall who was watching with wide eyes, Liam's and Zayn's laughs in the background. "Now is that enough proof? Because I haven't seen Louis for 2 weeks now and I'd really like to-"

"Okayyyy-" Liam cuts in, reaching to drag Niall towards the door, Zayn already on his way out. "That's where we exit. Come on Niall, you've gotten your proof." He continues out the door, ignoring Niall's protests, throwing a brief wave over his shoulder, "Remember we have rehearsal early tomorrow Harry, don't be late."

**Author's Note:**

> (:
> 
> Anyways my twt is killmykai
> 
> Feel free to follow and if ur one of my moots dont even ask about this <33


End file.
